


Tried

by andaniellight



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, English is still not my native language, Freeform, Gen, M/M, and pardon all the errors within this fic, au!, dogs are nice, even if I don't have one, happy happy joy joy, so pardon me, someone will be mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andaniellight/pseuds/andaniellight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my dedication for rosso and enyen for making people's dream (kinda) came true. I think.<br/>Also, this is for all of you, creative people. Please teach me to become creative, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of those stories I made in my drunkest, and darkest time. So, sorry if it's lame. But, hope you enjoy!

Winter hasn’t trully left. Or, at least that was what Sebastian Castellanos had take the conclusion about the Weather News this morning when he arrived at Krimson City Police Department – KCPD for short, his workplace. An yet, like the others; the people around him – his coworkers – he didn’t much less care about it. Just like he didn’t care about his appearence right now. Nor, as he almost tripped over his coworker’s computer cables, he cared about the realization of how he hadn’t eaten his breakfast some minutes ago. Even, usually, he’d never actually greet back those people who had always playfully greeting him all the way his path. But at time like this, he didn’t even really cared about the realization of the words ‘good morning’ slipped out from his mouth.

There’s only one thing in his mind; the chief had sent a message via phone at _three_ in the _goddamn_ fucking morning – an urgent, she said – told him to literally come to her office before seven in the morning.

Just so you know, now’s half past eight - equals, she’s either just joking, or, she’ll literally going to kill him.

 _I was up for no good,_ Sebastian grumbled within his head, as he’d almost hit a door from someone who’s accidentally opened it right on his face. But he didn’t care about it. He was too panic to care. Goddamn. The chief was a cool person most of time, but she’s up to the law in kinda hardcore way. And Sebastian had seen her rage once – swear to the heavens, it was unpleasant. Felt sorry for Johanas, though, for taking it all to the main core after his failure back in the day. The man broke one of the system _accidentally_ because of... reasons that Sebastian hasn’t trully understand up until now. Because, after all, even though as for himself, he’s still sticking to the idea of Johanas was one of a ‘good man’ in the force. Probably.

But anyway, back to the idea that Sebastian didn’t care just how rough he’d become – shoving away people on his way, he wasn’t even paying much attention to his surrounding, but oh for _fuck’s sake_ , why suddenly the people became so crowded here? He didn’t answer the greetings from Connelly, one of a beat cop that’s usually always in the field that at the moment suddenly just appeared with a dog beside him, and it took five steps for Sebastian to actually _stopped_ and turned around to face him, squinted – switching his eyes back and forth to his friend and the creature beside him...

“...is that a dog?” was the only question that automatically got out from his mouth right away before he could even have a thought about it at all, then regretted it not long after that. “Whose dog _was_ that?” He added in flat tone, now looked straight in the Connelly’s face, back to his first mood after his own confusion. He was really sure that Connelly didn’t have a pet. Well, yeah, _didn’t._ But meanwhile, the man only respond him with a proud grin on his face.

“I found it on my way downtown yesterday. And... I’m going to present him to The Chief. His name is Joseph now.” Said Connelly, with continuation, “Hey, watch this.”

Connelly dropped down to his knee, now face-to-face with the dog he just named after a Prophet – Sebastian noticed that – then, with firm voice...

“Joseph, roll.” He ordered. And the dog actually rolled on his place, followed by a sound of whimper in excitement when Connelly gave him a scratch on his head.

“Alright, Joseph, now up!” He continued. “Roll twice,” he swirled his hand twice to order in specifically, and Joseph followed, along with some awed sound from some of the people surround them – that Sebastian hadn’t noticed earlier.

“Wow, Connelly, really? You just found that dog _yesterday,_ with all of those mad skills?” asked Sebastian with a slight unconsciously sarcasm tone, couldn’t help himself but enjoyed watching it, too – seemed entirely had forgotten his main obligation.

“Well,” Connelly pressed his lips. His face looked naively thoughtful. “It actually was... one week ago.” He replied, as Sebastian huffed a confused chuckle to that and slightly shook his head. But Connelly didn’t seem to be bothered by that. Not even when a guy—Danny, shouted from the corner that the owner must be pitty and worried about the dog. Connelly just threw a guilty-sheepish grin at him, then turned his face again to Joseph – who had been only looking at his surrounding with curious stare and wiggling tail lazily.

“Good boy, good boy. Now, let’s finish this with an epic show, won’t you agree, Joseph?” Said Connelly as he rubbed the sides of Joseph’s furry head with a squeeze, and the dog only tilted his head, wiggled his tail happily in respond. “That’s right, I believe in you, buddy. Ready? Alright everyone, embrace yourselves,” the beat cop announced as he slowly got up again to his feet; pride clearly was on his face.

Then, after a moment or two, Connelly finally spoke up in serious expression. “Now, tell me, Joseph. Which one of _these people,_ is _today’s bad guy?”_

Sebastian smirked at those words, as he overheard most of his colleagues spat a curse or made fake disbelief sound at that. But overall, everyone started to watch the dog _literally_ did the search. Joseph moved from his place, sniffed the air, and approached the people around him _one by one._ The room eventually grew quiet slowly – Connelly did a really good job for just standing there in the center, in silent, his eyes followed to anywhere the dog went to – and it’s an additional for making the whole situation to became ridiculously more intense.

Joseph sniffed at a woman named Olive, looked up at her when she petted his head, and just left to approached Tom. Then, he went to sniffed on Jaxon, then Oswald – some of the people somehow just released a relieve sigh after Joseph left them without a fuss – and he approached another one. Then another. And another. And it made Sebastian to think – considering, even – that it’s probably just a _cautiously_ weird thing. But he wasn’t sure himself either, since he remembered and _was_ sure himself that he didn’t do anything bad earlier...

Until it’s finally his turn.

“Heyya there, buddy.” Sebastian greeted Joseph that had started to sniff him around. It happened within the shortest period from all, and ended with a huffed in unpleasant way – he seemed like disturbed by some odor on Sebastian. Then, Joseph just left him to approached Odette, the nearest person from him.

 _“What...?”_ Sebastian made a puzzled look, and unconsciously sniffed himself. He could only smelled smoke from cigarettes. _Is that dog really that sensitive?_ He wondered within his head, and answered by Connelly’s short laugh.

“You must be smell something he doesn’t like.” He concluded. Sebastian just sighed through his nose, quietly felt ashamed to be caught like that.

“Shut up.” He grunted at him, as he continued to watch over the dog that had finally finished the task to the last person in the room. However, judging by his gesture, it looked like he hasn’t found the right person. So Joseph, with confused eyes, looked over Connelly in silent. His tail stopped swinging.

“What’s wrong, bud?” asked Connelly. But Joseph only stood there, eyes still on the beat cop, and eventually, with slow almost looked cautious move, he approached him. Until then, in surprise, Joseph ran and jumped Connelly over, that it’d made the man shrieked as he stumbled and fell to the ground.

There was only silent for a second and two, until Sebastian started to barked a laughter after he realized something – and he only laughed harder as he saw Connelly struggled to get Joseph off of him.

“Guess he already noticed his kidnapper, huh?” Sebastian tried to control his voice to be heard well enough by the others while he continued his joyful laugh, and it _did_ successfully made his colleagues finally understand the situation of what just had happened. It was like short cutscenes of a film, cutscenes from the past, suddenly appeared at once in every person’s head;

“I found it _on my way downtown yesterday. And..._ I’m going to _present him to The Chief. His name is Joseph now.”_

 _“Well, it actually was..._ one week ago.”

 _“Now, tell me, Joseph. Which one of these people, is today’s_ bad guy?”

The entire room was filled with amused laughter. Leaving Connelly who had already be freed from Joseph – the dog only sat beside him, panting softly through his mouth, and swung his tail joyfully along with the sound of all the laughter, as if he did understand about his act earlier.

But the joy didn’t last long. Because, somehow, out of nowhere, slipped between the crowded situation, he overheard someone cleared their throat firmly. And in only a second, the entire room stopped laughing, and turned their head to the source of the sound. Except Sebastian. Because he was all too well know about whose voice was that.

Even by the look on his colleagues faces, and the rushing-to-get-back-to-their-usual-activity unified movements, said it all. And the worst from it all was the super late realization of his fault now, that had sent a heavy pang through his gut that had made him reflexly gritted his teeth to hold himself from stumbling.

He could slowly feel goosebumps rose from the back of his neck. He tried to find some reflections on Connelly’s eyes, or Joseph’s round-glazed eyes, to convinced himself that his bad feeling wasn’t true. It couldn’t be _her_ behind him now. _Please, don’t let it be her –_

But it all got ruined by a woman’s voice – _The Chief’s_ voice – that had already started to speak _directly_ to him in a firm and cold tone.

“Castellanos. Late as _always.”_

Sebastian blindly took it as a permission to turned around to face her. “Ma’am,” he greeted her with a nod, tried to make it as politely as possible, and slightly felt surprised to found his voice sounded raw.

“Don’t apologize, I’ve heard enough...” replied her, and somehow, she just paused and let the words hung. Sebastian could hear her steps approaching him, it made a knot on his gut tightened. But his pride won’t let him to turned his face to another direction. However, he couldn’t just let her to scold him in front of everyone, could he? Maybe it’s better to just distract her with something, he thoughts.

His mind had never been worked so fast like now. Word per word filled the entire system, like it seemed he was working to solve a difficult case, but he knew the answer was somewhere around him, he just needed to find it. He needed to searched for it very carefully. And he got it. He grasped it within his blood cell, that it rushed to give it to his main system, and his brain would only told him what to do... what to say... and...

Before he could say anything, he heard the chief spoke up again.

“Connelly? Wha— _whose dog_ is that?? How did it...”

...his brain automatically stopped working in instant. He blinked his eyes, twice, and voluntarily turned his head over his shoulder to find that the chief was already beside him; face stunned, eyes locked on two exact creatures that hadn’t got a chance to escape not far away behind him.

“Ma’am, I—I can explain...?” Sebastian tried not to laugh or even snorted a laugh when he heard Connelly’s voice sounded panic, but instead, for formality, he turned himself wholly to looked at the chief’s view right now. Connelly was standing straight, still on his place, while Joseph’s now just walked forward, approaching them with wiggling tail. Sebastian was now glanced over the corner of his eyes to watch the chief’s expression towards Joseph wiggling his tail happily in front of them.

She looked so tempted, and tried her not really best to covered it up entirely to pet him.

Sebastian had to shallow his saliva as he’s about to choked on his own breath to hold his laughter. So he pulled one of his hand up to cover his mouth, and turned his head to another direction slightly. Changing amused look to Connelly’s pale face back and forth.

“You... better have a good excuse for this.” Said the chief, crossing her hands in front of her chest, and pretended not seeing anything in front of her.

“I... I just think that—it’s a good dog—I... I found it... y-yesterday, trained him, and he really is a good dog! He’s clever, stubborn, and reliable...”

The chief held her hand up to ordered him to stop, then looked over Sebastian with a cold stare – and within only a half second, Sebastian could control himself back to be flat and stoic again.

“What had he done?” she asked.

“Well, he actually has some interesting skills. Connelly said that he taught it himself to the dog...” replied Sebastian bluntly, then smirked at the memory of him falling to the ground. “In fact, even Connelly has already taught him to recognize and catch bad guys.” He added with clearer voice so Connelly could hear it too. And _indeed_ he could see Connelly grinning at that.

“Yes, ma’am. I just think that maybe... maybe I—we, need a police dog to... you know... He’s fast at learning things. I guarantee you.” He explained carefully, excitement still coloring him.

The chief sighed, and glanced at Joseph then. The dog was already on his feet and ready to go back to Connelly. And without even realizing, Sebastian was actually felt nervous for waiting the silence of the chief. Joseph wasn’t a Herder – German Shepherd – or pitbull, or doberman, or that kinds of police dogs type. Joseph’s a Shiba inu – Shiba’s dog. And Shibas were more like dog with typical cat’s personality amongst dogs. Or in other words, household dogs. So, Sebastian himself wasn’t really sure to agreed with Connelly about registering him to become a police dog, even though he had seen the skills Joseph’s already got.

But then again, he had forgotten the last time he’d seen any dogs or pets around. Maybe it wasn’t really a terrible idea? Who knows, maybe with a dog or two (later on, someday) would help a lot for KCPD?

Anyway, here he was again, Connelly’s already moved closer to him, now standing right beside him with Joseph behind him, both of the men unconsciously quietly fidgeting together when the chief threw a stoic glare at them.

“Do you know how much it costs for only training _a dog,_ officer?” asked the chief.

“I... I would, and _will,_ train him myself,” replied Connelly bluntly. And greeted with a deadpan by the woman in front of him, along with a touch from Sebastian’s elbow as a warning. But Connelly seemed hasn’t realized yet.

“N-no, no... You don’t understand, ma’am... I mean... this dog is brilliant. He could learn things real quick. And let me tell you, this dog just finished a puzzle last night without any help—”

 _“Connelly,_ where did you find it?” she snapped.

Connelly became silent again, his face turned paler than before. And Sebastian felt sorry for him. But he knew, if he recklessly voluntered himself to answer the question, things would only turned worse.

But in the other hand, he knows how Connelly worked for these kind of things. He would _not_ tell the truth. He could read it on his face, and to be very honest to himself, he actually wouldn’t really want to risk it for the man himself. Though there were only two options with different results; tell the truth – Connelly will literally lost the game he set himself, along with the dog, or even worse, maybe a pay cut. Or, tell the lie – that would probably lead to the truth eventually, sooner or later, if the real owner of the dog finally realized that their dog went missing for about more than a week, and decided to search for him. And with this reason, will most likely make it to became the worst option.

So Sebastian decided to risk some little things instead by speaking up first.

“Ma’m, sorry to interfere, but I think what he meant was that he needs your agreement for him to keep the dog himself, since he said he found it... homeless, and he had already taught some things to him for good anyway. He’s a cop after all, and you’re _our_ supervisor here.”

“Yes,” Connelly added right away, looked so gratefully relieved. “That’s exactly what I meant. I really needed your approval for that, since I’m a lone wolf, but already bound to this fella. I need your approval to let me take him with me on duties, ma’am.” Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Joseph whimpering when Connelly said that as if he actually did understand the situation. He could feel Joseph tried to slip between them, then sat in front of the chief, whining softly, almost like he’s begging to her.

It took almost half of his willpower to not clutched at his chest, so he moved his hand to tapped on Connelly’s shoulder instead when the chief wasn’t looking.

Once again, he heard the woman in front of them sighing. Then, he saw she looked up at them, glared with tired eyes.

“You know this too well that this is not my thing, do you, gentlemen? This is literally out of my hand.” She said quietly, as if she was talking to herself. Then, her expression turned soft, and thoughtful. She glanced to Joseph, and in surprise, a fond smile was upon her face. But she still stayed quiet until another minute.

“This is _your_ responsible,” she said to Connelly in low voice, almost like whispering, then glanced at Sebastian. “And since you’d decided to put yourself in it, too, then _you_ help him.”

And with that, she excused herself to give Joseph a pat in the head and a scratch behind his ears, before finally turned her heels and left. Sebastian was too stunned and confused about what just happened that he jumped slightly when Joseph barked at him, looked happy.

“So... what does that mean, then?” he asked more to himself, then glanced at Connelly beside him. But there’s only the same confusion on Connelly’s face too, and the man only shrugged his shoulder. He didn’t looked really disappointed, though...? Both men only changing looks to each other, until suddenly they realized what had actually happened when they heard a loud shout from someone not far from them.

“GUYS, WE’RE HAVING A DOG. She said yes! _Hallelujah!”_

It was Johanas' voice, surely just did overheard the conversation since he just arrived and standing still in front of the front door. Then Sebastian laughed at how happy Connelly became when Joseph barked twice for like a confirmation to that. And within short period, the dog was surrounded by their colleagues.

 _Yes,_ Sebastian thought as he patted Joseph’s spine, smirked at Connelly that looked so goddamn proud. _That must be it. That was what she meant._ And he was pretty thankful that Johanas wasn’t fired back then.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, the force finally have a baby to rely on. Let me know what you think in the comments?  
> Anyway, if it's possible, maybe I'll continue this as multiple chapters. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
